Ghul
A ghoul is a (folkloric) monster associated with graveyards and consuming human flesh, often classified as undead. The creature usually dwells in graveyards and cemeteries. The oldest surviving literature that mention ghouls is likely One Thousand and One Nights. The term was first attested to in English in 1786, in William Beckford's Orientalist novel Vathek, which describes the ghūl of Arabian folklore. Etymology Ghoul is from the Arabic ghul, from ghala "to seize". Marc Cramer and others believe the term to be etymologically related to Gallu, a Mesopotamian demon. By extension, the word ghoul is also used derogatorily to refer to a person who delights in the macabre, or whose profession is linked directly to death, such as a gravedigger. Ghouls in fiction Ancient legends In ancient Arabian folklore, the ghūl dwells in burial grounds and other uninhabited places. The ghul is a devilish type of jinn believed to be sired by Iblis. A ghoul is a desert-dwelling shapeshifting demon that can assume the guise of an animal, notably that of a hyena. It lures unwary people into the desert or abandoned places, and wastes, then proceeds to slay and devour them. The creature also preys on young children, drinks blood, steals coins and is known to eat the flesh of the dead. In the Arabic language, the female form is given as ghouleh, the plural being ghilan. In colloquial Arabic, the term is sometimes used to describe a greedy or gluttonous individual. Popular culture Ghouls have been portrayed in many instances of literature, television and film fantasy. In many cases, these representations of ghouls are of people whose sick cannibalism has altered their mental health and physical appearance, demon-like face, driving them insane, ravenous, feeding on corpses, bloodthirsty lust for human flesh and causing them to appear pale and malnourished. Edgar Allan Poe mentions ghouls in the despairing fourth section ("Iron Bells") in the his 1848 poem "The Bells", describing them and their king as "the people, they that dwell up in the steeple" tolling the bells and glorying in the depressive effect on the hearers. "They are neither man nor woman— / They are neither brute nor human— / They are Ghouls." His 1847 poem, "Ulalume", also features ghouls. Filme The first major motion picture on this theme was the 1933 British film, The Ghoul. Boris Karlo plays a dying Egyptologist who possesses an occult gem, known as the Eternal Light, which he believes will grant him immortality if he is buried with it. His bickering, covetous heirs and associates would rather keep the jewel for themselves. Karloff vows to rise from his grave and avenge himself against anyone who meddles with his plan, and he keeps this promise when one of his colleagues steals the Eternal Light after his death. Ghouls in Monster High There are many Ghouls in Monster High, but one of the most strict and noted is Mr.Rotter. Most people mistake them for normal zombies, but they are stronger then their undead conterparts, also possesing the ability to speak, as opposed to just moaning. Monster High Slang The word ghoul is also used as a slang word for girl in Monster High. Kategorie:Ghoul Kategorie:Hintergrundwissen